Sparklers and Baby Steps
by Icehale
Summary: The Fourth of July bring sparklers and friendship. Riley and Lucas's relationship brings baby steps and hope. AU but the first part could possibly have happened between seasons one and two. Light and fun for the Fourth of July.


**Icehale: Don't yell guys! I'm sorry I haven't posted anything in a while, but two major things happened to prevent me from posting. One, writer's block hit, and I didn't have any inspiration to write. Two, and this is a little embarrassing, but I ACCIDENTALLY spilled coffee on my laptop. I swear it wasn't my fault! One minute I was typing something, the second, my coffee's damaged the computer's motherboard. So I haven't had the time or inclination to write, but the Fourth of July is coming up and I thought, 'Hey. It's time that you inspire yourself and write something for the holiday.' I'm sorry if it's bad, but I've been pretty uninspired lately. And I know that it isn't the Fourth of July until Monday in two weeks, but I'm on vacation all of this week and halfway into the week of the Fourth. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Josh?**

 **Josh: Icehale doesn't own anything you recognize from Girl Meets World or the show itself. The only thing that is hers is the plot and characters you don't recognize. In other words, she made up Riley and Lucas's daughter Olivia and the children of Maya and I, and Farkle and Smackle.**

Riley sat on the edge of the dock, waving a sparkler above the water. It was dark out by then and she really couldn't tell where anyone was.

A figure approached from behind her, also holding a sparkler. As it came closer, Riley could see the brown hair and green eyes that defined the person. Lucas.

"Hey," she said quietly, smiling up at him.

Lucas sat down next to her, holding his own sparkler in his hands. "Hey," he replied, giving her a wide grin in return.

They sat quietly for a bit of time, just waving their sparklers. As the last speck of light from them burned out, the pair trend to each other, beginning to speak at the same time.

"Lucas–"

"Riley–"

"Jinx!" Riley called triumphantly, then blushed as she realized that it wasn't truly a jinx since they hadn't said the same word.

Lucas simply laughed it off. A comfortable silence fell between the two again.

"Riley, can I ask you something?" he asked after a moment.

"Of course," Riley told him. "You know that you can ask me anything."

He hesitated for a second before continuing. "You know that things have been different between us for the past couple of weeks," Lucas said carefully.

Riley bit her lip. "Yes," she agreed quietly. "They have, haven't they?"

"I was talking to Farkle," he pushed on, trying not to lose his nerve. "And he helped me out — completely unintentionally, I might add."

She stayed silent, wanting to hear what he had to say. After all, who knew after all the awkwardness that had happened.

"He talked about how he and Smackle were nervous to start a romantic relationship because it would ruin the relationship they already had," Lucas said, keeping his eyes on hers. "He said that they just had to take baby steps. The baby steps helped them keep their rivalry and friendship, but allow them to add the extra element."

"So taking baby steps is the answer?" Riley murmured, trying to follow along. "We're going to take baby steps as we try to figure out what we are?"

"Yes," Lucas agreed. "We take baby steps. We take baby steps and see where it takes us."

"I'd like that," Riley mused, a small smile on her face. She picked up another sparkler and stood up, walking to light it.

Lucas couldn't help but smile after her, grabbing his own sparkler to follow her path.

—

"Olivia," Riley called, chasing after her nine year old daughter. "Come back here! I need to light the sparkler before you play with it!"

Lucas grabbed his little girl and swooped her up into a hug. "Are you not being good for your mother?" he asked teasingly.

Olivia pouted, a large grin threatening to overtake her face. "But I want to play with Albert and Serena!" she whined, trying to wriggle out of her father's arms and join her two friends. "Please Daddy?"

"How about we try baby steps first?" Riley suggested, joining the two as she caught her breath. "Your father will light your sparkler, you test it, then you can go play with Albert and Serena."

Lucas bit back a laugh, as did his wife. Their daughter chewed her lip as she considered the proposition.

"Okay," Olivia said, finally agreeing. "Baby steps."

Riley shot an amused smile to Lucas, watching as he lit the sparkler for the nine year old. As Olivia ran off into the darkness, Lucas turned to Riley.

"Baby steps, hm?" he asked, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Lucas, what are you going to do?" Riley asked him cautiously, starting to slowly back away from him.

"Nothing," he shrugged, still wearing the smile and walking towards his wife. "The lake is right there though."

"Lucas Friar, don't you dare!" Riley warned, glancing behind her as she began to run. "Don't you dare!"

"Baby steps Riles," Lucas said with a laugh. He started to run as well, easily catching up to his wife and picking her up. "One, two, three…"

She shrieked as he continued counting their steps towards the lake. "Lucas, no!"

"Forty-nine, fifty!" he shouted triumphantly, jumping into the lake, Riley with him. She shrieked again, the cold of the lake hitting her.

"Baby steps," she agreed, shivering but still having the time of her life. "Sparklers and baby steps seem to always go hand in hand, don't you think?"

"Always," Lucas agreed, smiling at her as their other friends joined the couple. "Especially with us."


End file.
